


To help the others.

by wheezingturtle6



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Confused Hinata Hajime, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starvation, Suffering, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Tired Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezingturtle6/pseuds/wheezingturtle6
Summary: Hajime managed to sneak a decent amount of food into the Funhouse that Monokuma was forcing the ultimates to starve in. When food supplies start running low, Hajime decides to sacrifice his food to help the others without them knowing.(What if the stavation game went on for longer than it actually did?)(TW for deciding not to eat)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 163





	1. The idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a really angsty fanfiction that probably won't make much sense. I'm going by the fact that humans can live around 3 weeks without food, but only 3-4 days without water. Sorry if the characters seem off, it's 1am and I have no idea what I'm doing- 
> 
> (TW! Deciding not to eat!)

Hajime counted the amount of food that remained hidden in his crummy room. It had proven to be a difficult challenge trying to sneak food out to everybody without Monokuma finding out since there were cameras practically everywhere. However, Nekomaru, also nicknamed ‘Mechamaru’, had come in quite helpful, being able to sneak food to the Strawberry house inside his mechanical body. Things were a lot harder now since Monokuma was forcing them all to join in with daily ‘Monokuma Tai Chi’, tiring them out even more. It especially didn’t help how it took place at 7 am either.

They were running off two meals a day; if they could even be considered meals. It was merely a few snack bars and a bottle of water. Despite it not being much, it was enough to prevent them from starving, at least for now. Who knows what would be happening if Hajime and the others didn’t decide to stock up on snacks from the vending machine in the supermarket. It had probably been 4 days since they had entered the ‘fun house’, though it felt like a hell of a lot longer.

Hajime finished up counting the remaining snacks. If they continued at 2 meals a day, they would barely have enough food to keep them alive for a week. That's not good. If they gave in to starvation, another killing would probably occur, which was the last thing anyone wanted. Sighing, he collapsed onto his bed that lay on the floor. It was cold- so cold. Although he had the opportunity to sleep in a standard room, he didn’t want to be such a nuisance to the girls. Especially since he was originally going to sleep in the lounge of Strawberry house. Oh well, a crummy room was good enough for him.

As he closed his eyes, thoughts began to flood his mind. How could he help ration the food? He needed to help keep the others alive, especially since they were so much more important than him. Hell, he couldn’t even remember what his talent was! How useless could he get? Putting his arm over his face, he became lost in his thoughts. Think… how can a useless nobody help ration out food? Multiple ideas ran through his mind, but he quickly realized how dumb some of them were, and he pushed them out.

It was then _that_ thought hit him. He knew it was a dumb idea, but if it would help the others then it wasn’t that bad. If he were to lessen the amount he ate, there would be more for the others to eat. Sacrificing _one_ meal a day couldn’t hurt that much, right?

He grinned at the thought, at least he would be able to help the others by doing that. As the idea began to manifest in his mind, Hajime dozed off into the realm of sleep.


	2. Prove yourself worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime needed to prove that he's worthy of being with the other ultimates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last chapter, this hasn't been proofread, sorry if characters seem off! I'm writing with the idea that Kazuichi still believes Hajime is the traitor, too.

Hajime woke up, greeted by the extreme coldness of his crummy room. He tried to hide his body under the bed covers in an attempt to warm up, before remembering he needed to go and meet up with Nekomaru before Monokuma Tai Chi so he could give the boys’ their food. Reluctantly, he got up from his bed, the cold air attacking his arms. He reached into the desk draw and, making sure his body was in the way of the camera’s view, stuffed the correct amount of snack bars into his pockets. Nekomaru had the water bottles, so they would exchange them at the meeting point.

After making sure he had everything, Hajime began making his way to Grape hall’s corridor. It would make no sense if Hajime were to go to Strawberry house since Monokuma Tai Chi was always in Grape Hall. Because of this, he and Nekomaru decided on meeting in the corridor leading to Grape hall, as not only was this the most logical place to ‘run into someone’ but it also was mostly out of the cameras’ view.

As he made his way down the stairs of Grape house, he remembered his plan that he devised in his head the previous night. How he needed to help ration the food, and his plan to try and eat less in the day to make sure there was enough food to last for the others. Besides, it’s not like it would hurt _that_ much to skip a meal, besides, the ‘meals’ were hardly anything anyway. It’s not like anybody would even notice what he was doing.

Hajime was so lost in thought, he’d made his way to Grape hall’s corridor without even realizing! When he looked up, he was greeted by Nekomaru.

“Morning Hajime!” Cheerfully greeted Nekomaru.

“Morning” Hajime responded, with less enthusiasm. Even as a robot, Nekomaru was still his cheerful self.

Quickly, and out of any camera’s view, they exchanged food. Hajime would hand over the snack bars, and Nekomaru would give him water bottles. After putting the water bottles into his pockets, Hajime left to go and hand out the water, while Nekomaru went to go and hand out the snack bars. How Nekomaru handed the food to the boys, Hajime had no idea. But hey, at least seemed to work.

After making his way back up the stairs, Hajime entered the lounge. Unsuspiciously, he tucked the water bottles underneath the pillows that were on the sofa. This way, when he and the girls met up in the lounge to go to Monokuma Tai Chi, they could easily grab and hide the bottles without arousing suspicion from Monokuma.

In the silence of the lounge, Hajime’s stomach grumbled. He checked the clock. It was 5:52 in the morning. Normally he would have eaten his breakfast by now. He sucked in his stomach in an attempt to make it stop rumbling; hopefully, it wouldn’t do this all day. After getting lost in his thoughts, Hajime fell asleep.

“Hey, Hajime?”

He heard a voice speaking to him, but he couldn’t make out who it was.

“Hajime? We’re going to be late!”

Was that… Sonia?

Suddenly, a poke on his cheek caused his eyes to jolt open. Startled, he sat up straight in the chair.

Bonk!

A strong pain flooded through his head. He looked up to be greeted by Chiaki, who was rubbing her head.

“Ah! Sorry! I must’ve fallen asleep..” Hajime stated.

“Mhm…” Chiaki responded, clearly in pain.

It made sense for the pain to last longer, considering they were hardly eating anything. For Hajime, who hadn’t eaten at all that day, it felt as if his head was on fire.

“Um, I hate to rush you both but we’re going to be late for Monokuma Tai Chi.,” Sonia muttered, pointing towards the stairs.

“Ah! Of course! We should go.” Hajime smiled.

Chiaki nodded in agreement, and the three of them left the lounge and headed over to Grape hall.

\--

“Finally, you’re here! We all started to think you weren’t gonna come!” Akane grinned, as the group walked through the grand entrance.

“Well, it’s not like we have much of a choice…” Sonia replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, Monokuma suddenly appeared out of thin air.

“Jeeez… You’re all still alive! Have humans evolved to not need food or something? Well, surely you can’t last much longer!”

Monokuma was his usual annoying self, and began talking about how they should just start killing each other, and that we couldn’t possibly last much longer without food. It was pretty obvious that he still hadn’t realized that the group were all secretly managing to eat food.

“Anyways, who’s ready for today’s workout! I’ve prepared an extra hard exercise for you today!”

Everyone was exhausted, but they forced themselves to follow Monokuma’s movements. It was painfully tiring, it was lucky that they had all eaten something beforehand. Well, except Hajime, of course.

Hajime’s head was pounding; he could feel his heartbeat in it. Bumping heads with Chiaki earlier certainly did not help, but at least he could use that as an excuse if anyone mentioned that he looked unwell. It felt like his body was going numb – he felt as if he had been left under the sun for a good few hours!

After it felt like the Tai Chi would never end, Monokuma finally stopped.

“Well! Wasn’t that so much fun!” he laughed.

Of course, they were all too tired out to reply.

“Oh yeah! Before I go, one more thing. These workouts are only going to get harder! Every day that you are in here, I’ll be sure to make the workout even harder than the previous day! Who knows, I might even make them longer too! Pupupupu..”

With his final laugh, Monokuma vanished, leaving everyone practically drowning in their sweat.

Hajime was the only one on the floor, gasping for breath. He hadn’t had any food or water since around 8 pm the previous night, and it was now probably around 8 am. His body hurt to move. He laid there, completely focused on how heavy his body felt until a familiar face poked their head into his vision.

“Why hello there, Hajime!”

It was Nagito. Of course, it was Nagito.

Hajime couldn’t even muster up the energy to reply, so instead, he let out a quiet ‘hnng’.

Before Hajime could even focus his eyes on the boy, Nagito held out his hand, offering to help Hajime sit up. It took a lot of effort, but Hajime lifted his aching arm and let Nagito pull him into a sitting position. It was then the world around him started to spin – his vision went blurry and he felt nauseous.

“Are you alright Hajime?” Nagito asked in his usual tone.

The question pulling him out of his daze, Hajime flashed a smile.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Looking around, Hajime saw the others. Nekomaru was hyping up Akane, while she leaned against the wall catching her breath. It looked like Sonia was showing Chiaki and Gundham some sort of breathing exercise and Kazuichi was… not with Sonia? Instead, he was leaned up against the wall, just staring at Hajime. Of course, he was still suspicious that Hajime was the traitor. God, would he just stop being so stupid?! He’s not the traitor!

“That’s good, it appears you’re alright!” Nagito grinned, “Well, of course, you are! If you weren’t able to deal with such an exercise, would you even be able to call yourselves the symbols of hope?!”

Well. It seemed Nagito was his usual self. What was he saying though? ‘Such an exercise’? Did he not find that workout exhausting? Whatever it’d be pointless to waste energy on thinking about what Nagito meant; he never made any sense anyway.

Once more, Hajime glanced around the room, noticing that people were starting to take their leave, including Nagito. Sighing, Hajime stood up, another wave of dizziness hitting him. As he was about to leave to rest in his room, a hand on his shoulder suddenly stopped him.

“Nice acting back there Hajime,”

Startled, he spun around, to be greeted by Kazuichi staring him dead in the eyes.

“Acting? What are you on about?!”

“There’s no way that you managed to get _that_ tired, It’s not like we don’t have any food!”

“Well-“ Hajime tried to respond, but Kazuichi continued talking.

“I bet Monokuma’s giving you a full-course meal every day! Well, acting like you’re in so much pain isn’t gonna affect that I think you’re the traitor.”

Before Hajime could even stand up for himself, Kazuichi walked away, leaving Hajime alone in the hall. He _still_ firmly believed that Hajime was the traitor! What was with him?! Feeling tired out, Hajime returned to his crummy room.

Monokuma giving him a full course meal?! He wished! Thoughts raced through his mind. He had to prove to Kazuichi that he wasn’t the traitor! As he sat in angry silence, he remembered that he was still yet to eat the one snack bar he would allow himself to eat. As he went to go and grab the food, Kazuichi’s words flooded through his mind. Did he think that he was acting? And that Monokuma was feeding him?

Out of anger, Hajime slammed the desk draw shut. He suddenly wasn’t in the mood to eat. He didn’t want Kazuichi to think that he was the traitor, but he’d have to prove it.

“Can you even call yourself a symbol of hope?

Nagito’s words slipped into Hajime’s mind. That’s right… could he? He couldn’t even remember his talent! He wasn’t worthy of being here with all of the ultimates. So he would have to prove himself to be worthy. And to do that, he’d make sure that the other’s wouldn’t run out of food. They deserved the food, not Hajime. It was decided. He was going to play the game how Monokuma originally planned, and give up his rations for the others. He needed to prove himself worthy of being with them somehow.

Satisfied with his plan, Hajime drifted off into the realm of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write! But yeah, the real angst should be coming soon :) Sorry if the characters seem off! See you next chapter!


	3. The workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much longer could Hajime last?

Hajime woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. He was so, so tired. As he darted his eyes around the dirty, old room, a wave of nausea quickly flooded through him. Weakly, he attempted to force himself to stand up. The quicker he stood up, the quicker he’d get used to this feeling, right? In one quick attempt, Hajime threw off the thin blanket that covered only half of his small bed and leapt up onto both feet.  
Big mistake.  
He couldn’t even stand up for a second before the world started to spin around him, and he hit the floor with a loud thud. The world was still spinning, and at any second he was pretty sure he would puke. Panting, Hajime rolled over onto his back and put his arm over his forehead; he could feel the heat radiating off his body. Despite the room being cold, he was sweating.  
It took around 5 minutes for Hajime to even attempt to stand up again. After a while of staring into space, he finally managed to stand up straight. And boy, did he feel awful.  
His vision was constantly fading in and out and it felt like he could feel the Earth rotating beneath him. A massive pain was stabbing his head; as if somebody had whacked him with a metal pole while he was asleep. Not to mention the uncomfortable feeling that he was going to puke every 3 seconds. And despite all of this, he was going to have to attend Monokuma Tai Chi. There was no way he was going to make it through the entire event. But what would happen if he didn’t? He could imagine Monokuma’s evil laugh as he would fall onto the floor, saying how it was about time somebody was to die. What would the others think? Probably that he’s weak, annoyed that he couldn’t even survive off 2 meals a day. Well, of course, they didn’t know that he wasn’t eating anything, but they didn’t need to know. He needed to prove that he was worthy of being with the ultimate students somehow.  
He was snapped out of his daze by a knock on his door. In shock, he turned his head to face the door, and another wave of dizziness hit him. He stumbled a little, but managed to keep his balance.  
“Hajime? You in there? We’re going to be late for Monokuma Tai Chi.”  
It was Chiaki’s voice.  
It took a lot out of him just to reply.  
“Y-yeah… I’m coming.”  
His throat felt like sandpaper, it was so dry, so much that it hurt to speak.  
Unable to walk in a straight line, Hajime opened the door. Chiaki’s usual kind smile quickly turned into a shocked expression.  
“Hajime, are you okay? You’re very pale.” She nervously stated.  
“O-oh. Am I?” He nervously laughed, the pain in his throat returning, “I feel alright though.”  
“Are you sure? You do look sick. You haven’t come down with an illness have you?” Sonia spoke from behind Chiaki, with a concerned tone in his voice.  
“I’m fine! Really! You don’t need to worry.” He replied, sounding more irritated than he meant to.  
The girls seemed slightly surprised by his slight outburst, so they just nodded their heads and gestured for Hajime to follow. Damn.. he didn’t mean to come off as rude. God, he was terrible! He didn’t deserve to be with such talented people… Only more of a reason to help them by sacrificing his food…  
Hajime sluggishly trailed behind the two girls, Akane having gone on ahead previously. Once again, his vision began to blur. He was working so hard to make sure he didn’t give off any hints that something was wrong. A slight ringing in his ears began, and he could feel his face turn into more of an irritated expression. He could feel his breathing get heavier, and it was as if every sense in his body had suddenly increased.  
Once again, he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Grape hall’s doors opening. Feeling more alert, he staggered into the hall. It seems they’d made it just in time, as Monokuma appeared from nowhere as soon as they entered.  
“Goooood Morning everyone! Who’s ready for some good ol’ Monokuma Tai Chi!” Everyone let out a tired groan in response. “Since you all have somehow managed to survive this long, I’ve made sure to plan out a more… extreme workout for you all today! Is everyone ready?! Alright, let's go!”  
This was it. Hajime had no idea how long he was going to last for this workout, hopefully, all the way through, but of course, only time could tell.  
They usually started the workout easy with it gradually getting harder the more they did, but that was not the case today. It started ridiculously hard, and not even 5 minutes in Hajime could feel his entire body burning.  
He was in so much pain - it felt like somebody had lit his body on fire. His head pounded with every movement he made, the pain only getting worse and worse. The world was still spinning around him. Then, the workout was becoming too much.  
-  
How far were they in? He had no idea. It felt like It had been hours since the workout began. Hajime’s entire body soared with excruciating pain. His head was in agony, he didn’t even know how he was still standing at this point. His vision was beginning to flicker too. He’d only see black for a moment, then everything would be blurry again. And his head, had he mentioned his head already? He didn’t know anymore. It felt like everything was running through his mind at once, and just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, he stopped.  
Everything was moving in slow-motion around him. Everyone else was still following the workout, but Hajime had stopped. He physically couldn’t move anymore. He glanced around, and he could feel some of the others turning their heads to his direction. He could faintly make out sounds, and he could hear Monokuma’s voice. It was muffled to him, but he could tell he was shouting at him.  
“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?! You can’t just stop whenever you please! Get back to the workout!”  
He wanted to try to, the feeling of the other students staring at him made him so, so uncomfortable. But when he tried to move, the world went dark.  
The last thing he felt was his legs giving out, and his body hitting the cold, hard floor with a thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand cliffhanger time :,) Sorry I haven't posted in a while aha, online school is rlly messing me up! But the next chapter should hopefully be up soon! And man, was this angsty to write! I hope you guys like it though!  
> (As always, this hasn't been proof-read, so excuse any mistakes, and sorry if the characters seem off!)  
> See you next chapter!^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Again, sorry if the characters don't seem right, or if things don't make much sense. I'll update this when I can since this Covid-19 quarantine has ruined my sleep schedule. Also, this hasn't been proof-read, so if there are mistakes I apologise!


End file.
